Moving on
by LilyMorolas
Summary: A death, lives are born, and somebody learns to move on. HrD, HG. Pre HBP.
1. Death

**A/N- I do not own Harry Potter, or the world of Harry Potter. This story is post HBP, but some of the things may be related to HBP. **

**This story is the first of the series that I am writing. The "Theory of Things" Series.**

**Please R&R (I don't mind flame either). Enjoy .**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – Death**

They stood facing each other. The rain falling between them, soaking everyone and everything in sight. Around them they heard yelling and the dropping of wands. The war between the light and the dark was now underway.

They had fought their way to each other. Now standing, facing each knowing that one of them would die that night.

Hermione stood facing the death eater. Her breathes came out in sobs, her hair was bushy and plastered to her face from all the running and fighting in the rain. Her cheeks were red, along with her eyes. Her eyes also showed sorrow and compassion. She knew the death, she even came to love him, but she knew it would come to this.  
"Why are you running?" she asked with no wand out, nothing for her defence. "I told you we could have helped you!"

The death eater chuckled. He pulled down his hood that covered his face. His blonde hair came to his shoulders, but slightly curled because of the sweat and rain. He was a good two inches taller then Hermione.

Hermione stared up at his intense grey orbs. A tear rolled down her face as she remembered when those very same eyes had joy and love in them whenever they had looked at her. Now they only showed anger and hate.

"Don't you see mudblood? The dark side is winning. With so many now dead and Potter captured along with Weasel and Weaslette, we are winning!" He said with such vanity as he stared at the women he loved, but knew he could never have again. "I wasn't running Granger, merely having you run into a trap."

With those words said the windows, the only door and even the trap door locked with a loud click. Hermione was trapped on the top of the tower, with nowhere to go. She looked around and saw no way out.

"Why Draco? Why are you doing this? I know you, you aren't like this! What happened to the Draco I fell in love with? Huh Draco?" she pleaded to him. She didn't want to die, no she couldn't. Life was growing inside her. Life that Draco and herself had made.

Draco lifted his wand at Hermione. "Don't you see yet. It was all an act. The dark lord planned this from the beginning of this year. I never loved you. Every time we had sex, I used you." He watched with pain, as Hermione fell to the ground clutching her stomach. "I never wanted you!"

Hermione clutched her stomach. The baby was hurting her. It kept on kicking and punching. It knew who its father was, it had sensed it from the beginning. She didn't even notice that Draco had came to her side, because of the pain she was in.

She look up and saw the wand pointed at her face.

"get up." Draco commanded to her.

Hermione slowly got up, all the while staring into Draco's eyes.

"You don't wan to do that, Draco." She said barely in a whisper.

"What did you say?"

"I said that you don't want to do that!" She yelled at him.

"Oh? And why wouldn't I?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "Would you care to explain this to me Granger?"

Hermione pushed his wan out of her face and grabbed the front of his cloak. She then pulled him to her. Her lips were now barely a whispered away from his. She was still looking at his eyes when she saw them go to shock, then confusion, to lust.

"This is why." She said before crushing her lips to his.

Draco stiffened at first, then relaxed and kissed her back. Memories started to flood his mind. Every point up to then, that they had been with each other poured into that kiss. Tears started to flow down his cheeks, and that turned the kiss from mere sparks to a full-blown blast.

She turned her head from him, and he was confused.

"Hermione, what is it?" he asked as he wiped the single tear that flowed down her cheek.

She shook her head and pressed it to his chest. "I love you." She whispered softly so he wouldn't hear.

At that moment a blast was heard from the trap door. Hermione and Draco looked at the dust that was around. Once it was clear Harry, Ron, and Ginny all stood there with their wands pointing at Draco.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed out as she ran over to her and then grabbed her into a hug. "I was so worried about you!" she then broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

"Shh it's ok. I'm alright." She hushed comforting words as she stroked her hand down Ginny's hair.

Hermione looked up at Draco, then directed her eyes to where Harry and Ron were standing. They still had their wands pointing in Draco's direction.

"Harry," she said softly to him before her voice got a little harder towards Ron. "Ron, please lower your wands."

Harry looked at Hermione and saw the plea in her eyes, he knew what was going on, and she had told him since the beginning. At first he didn't like it, but stopped once he saw how happy Malfoy had made her. He nodded his head and lowered his wand.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what Mione asked!" Harry retorted. "This is her fight. Not ours!"

"what do you mean **her** fight? She has nothing…" Ron stopped yelling and turned his head to Hermione. His eyes were full of rage. "You fucking bitch!"

Hermione, whom was stilling holding Ginny, looked at Harry. "Harry please!"

Understanding what she meant . Harry walked over to Hermione and Ginny. He touched a hand to Ginny's back. She then flung herself into Harry's arms.

"Harry you knew?" Ron said through clenched teeth.

Harry nodded. "Yes both myself and Ginny knew. From the beginning."

"You're a fucking bitch!" Ron screamed towards Hermione. "You had every body, well I should say me, convinced that it was mine!"

Draco who had been watching the whole thing was now confused. "What do you mean "mine"?"

"OH OH OH!" Ron gave off a evil laugh. "Well, he doesn't know Hermione? You weren't even going to tell him were you?"

"Draco, I was going to tell you, but then the war started and I couldn't." she stared up at him, her eyes becoming glossy from the tears.

"What? What is it Mya?" Draco said as he grabbed her shoulders.

Hermione smile at the nickname he only knew about and whispered. "I'm pregnant."

Draco dropped his arms to his sides. He didn't know what to say. He was going to be a father.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione thought she was going to cry. "I didn't know how to. The war was starting, you leaving and going off to Voldemort…" she was cut off by Ron's voice.

"And what a bunch of bull!" he spat out.

"Ron stop it!" Ginny, who was now composed, said to her brother.

"No I will not stop!" Ron yelled at her. "She's a fucking lying whore! She used me Ginny! Now you're on her side?"

"Yes Ron!" Harry spoke before Ginny could. "We both are."

"Then you're both traitors!" he then whipped his wand towards Hermione. "Avada Kedavra!"

A green light came towards Hermione and it seemed like everything went in slow motion. She closed her eyes and waited for it to hit her, but she didn't feel anything. Instead she saw Draco run it front of her and grab her in a hug.

"I love you too." He whispered in her ear, as the green light hit him. His body and Hermione fell to the ground below them.

"Expelliarmus!" Ginny and Harry both yelled out, with their wands pointed at Ron.

Ron flew into the wall behind him and was knocked unconscious. Harry then ran over to and bound him up with wand. After that was done he looked over at Ginny. Ginny was kneeling beside Hermione, trying to pull her off the lifeless Draco.

"Come on Mione. He's dead. There nothing you can do." Ginny said while rubbing her crying back.

"Go Away! He's not. He's not dead!" Hermione screamed into his chest, while the tears flowed down her cheek. She then pulled out her wand. "Ennervate!"

Ginny looked up at Harry. She mouthed, "I don't know what to do?" Harry then walked over to them ands tried talking to Hermione.

"Come on Mione. It's no use. He's dead." He said calmly.

Hermione then collapsed into Ginny's arms.


	2. Funeral

**Chapter 2 – Funeral**

"And may he live on in a better place." The headmaster, Dumbledore, said as the cocoon burst into many different colours.

The students of Hogwarts were all outside on the sunny day. Watching as the light flew up into the sky and descends on them. The Slytherin's were the ones who cried, Especially Pansy. Hermione stood up from her spot and started towards the aisle.

"Hermione were are you going?" Ginny asked as she grabbed one of Hermione's hands.

She looked down at the hand, and then at Ginny. She gave a weak smile.

"Just going for a walk." She then continued on her way.

Ginny was going to get up, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She looked down at the person.

"But she could do something to herself." She while returning her gaze to Hermione's retreating back.

"Leave her be Gin." Harry spoke softly.

"But Harry, she could…" she was cut off by Harry's finger on her lips.

"Leave her be Gin, she'll be fine." With those words said Ginny sat back in her seat and sighed.

"How long Harry? How long has it been?" she asked.

"It's been three months today."

Hermione walked down the aisle. It felt like everything was going by slowly, with each step she took.

She felt eyes fall upon her, and whispers under peoples breathe.

"I heard that she was the on who did it."

"Well didn't she hate him?"

"I wonder how she feels now that the baby's father is in Azkaban?"

"Who knows!"

Hermione kept on walking, ignoring the whispers of everyone behind her. She didn't know exactly where she was going. Only to where her feet carried her. She then felt a kick.

"Its alright little one." She said as she rubbed her bulging belly. "Mommy's going to be fine.

She smiled as she felt another kick.

"You want me to sing don't you?" Another kick.

She laughed. "Alright."

She then cleared her voice and had her wand enchanted to play soft music.

"_Baby, Pretty baby,_

_Don't you cry._

_Mommy's always there for you,_

_Even when you cry_

_So baby don't you worry,_

_I'm always there_

'_Cause I will always love you, _

_And always care_

_So baby, baby don't worry,_

'_Cause I will always be there."_

After she had finished singing, she knew that the baby was asleep.

"Sweet dreams little one." She gave her stomach a little and looked up.

What she saw was the spot where Draco was killed. She often came up to this spot, when she wanted to feel close to him. Since she would be leaving Hogwarts tomorrow, and start her job at home with the ministry. It would probably be her last time. She then sat on the floor and leaned back against the wall. She let out a sigh.

"Well it looks like good-bye Draco." She whispered softly.

"Nothing is good-bye forever Mya."

"Hermione looked around. She swore she had just heard his voice.

"Just my imagination." She mumbled.

"Now really Mya. Have you given up on me already?"

"Where are you?" she asked before even asking who it was.

"Close your eyes, then open them again, slowly."

"Alright." She whispered and did what he asked. "But if this is someone playing around with me. I'm going…" she stopped talking once her eyes were fully open.

"Well nice to se you too!"

What Hermione saw was a very life like Draco standing in front of her.

"What…how…why…huh?" she gasped in between sobs.

"Well, the what is me. How, the people who gave me permission to do this. Now for the huh, I have no answer." He smiled at her and walked towards her.

"But this isn't happening. Your dead. I was just at your funeral and…" she stopped and flung herself into his arms.

Draco hugged her while smiling. "Hush, it's alright. I'm here now."

Hermione looked up at him. Tears were coming down her cheeks. She felt warm inside. A feeling that she didn't know that she could feel for a very long time. The feeling that had left her when he had died. She hugged him and held on to him so he would never leave her again.

"Are you staying? They are letting you back? For good?" she asked him. When she looked back up at him, when he didn't answer, she saw a sad distant look in his eyes. "Draco? You're staying? Right?"

Draco turned his head away from her gaze. He didn't want to tell her that he would be staying. Cause he knew if he did, it would break both of their hearts. He had to though. The people that were in charge of the veil grew tired and gave him permission to see her. But he didn't have much time left.

"Hermione, I wish I could tell you yes, I really do, But I can't. It's time for me to go." He said as he rubbed his knuckles over her cheek.

"But you can't leave! You only just got here!" she pushed him away and held back the tears that were threatning her.

"I know, I came to say Good-bye, for now and that I love you."

"I love you too. " she said as she reached for one of his hands.

Draco was confused. He didn't know why she was moving his hand. "What are you doing, Mya?"

Hermione only smiled and laced her fingers with his, so that her hand was on top of his. She then placed their joint hands on her bulging belly.

"The baby wanted to feel it, Drac. It just wanted to feel connected with you." She watched a tear roll down his face, and smiled. Knowing that the five of them were connected in many ways.

Draco bent down his head and placed three kisses upon each triplet. He knew that Hermione thought it to be one baby, just a very large baby. He smiled and whispered something to them. When he lifted up his head he saw his love smiling.

"Thank-you, Love." He smiled and bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She then kissed him back, except with more fierce and passion.

When they broke apart Draco disappeared. Hermione opened up her eyes and saw that he was gone. She felt a punch and a kick. She placed a hand on her belly.

"Ya that was your daddy." She laughed as the baby moved again. "I think that it's time to go back little one."

She then walked toward the trap door. She opened it and stepped through, but before she closed the door she looked back. She smiled to herself and whispered a single word. "Always." She then closed the door and walked down the corridor.

Sometime during her thoughts she bumped into Dumbledore.

"Oh. Hello professor." She smiled up at him.

"Why Miss Granger, What are you doing here?"

"I was just thinking about things sir."

Dumbledore nodded his head and turned to one of the windows.

"My dear. Life goes comes and goes. We live and we die. It's all a circle of things. But sometimes we out live that death and stay alive."

Hermione frowned. "But sir, we live and die, yes. But we can never out live death. It's impossible."

"He turned around and faced her with a raised eyebrow. "My dear, you don't truly believe that do you?"

Hermione thought on it. Of course she believed in it. It was the most logical explanation, but if it was so right, then why did her heart say something different.

"I don't know sir." She said after sometime.

"Miss Granger, you truly are the smartest witch of your age.

"But sir how can I be if I don't know the answer to a simply theory?" she asked confusingly.

"The answer isn't of the brain. It's of the heart." He said and walked away from the very confused Hermione.

Hermione continued on staring out the window. She watched as two birds flew by her.

"It doesn't make any sense." She mumbled to herself.

"What doesn't Mione?" Ginny asked as Harry and herself came up to her.

She turned her head towards them and smiled. Harry and Ginny was surprised. It was the first time in months that they have seen her smile, and it actually reach her eyes.

"Everything and yet…" she walked to them and linked her arms with there's. "Nothing."

"What doesn't?" Harry asked confused.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing Harry."

"No come on Mione. What? I don't get it!"

Ginny laughed at him, then Hermione joind in, leaving a very bewildered Harry in the blue.

"Nothing Harry." The two girls said together as they walked outside.

"No really. What?" Harry asked again.

They just laughed at him again.

"Maybe when you're older." Ginny said and started to run away.

"Excuse me! When I'm older." Harry yelled as he went after her. "I'm older then you!"

Hermione watched as they chased after each other, all the while laughing. Ginny and Harry had been going out after the war was over. Harry had defeated Voldermort the day after Draco's death; they had liked each other, for god knows how long. And Hermione was happy for them. She watched them go though the good and bad.

Ron on the other hand had gone to Azkaban the same night Draco died. Everybody thought it was because he had killed Draco, but it was because he had been spying for the dark side. At first they didn't believe it, but sure enough on his left arm was the dark mark. So the ministry officials had taken him away and so had the dementors, who were still with the ministry, perform the kiss. So now Ron was rotting away in a cell of prison.

The Weasley's were kind enough to offer Hermione to stay at their house, but she kindly refused. She didn't tell them why, but had just told them that her and her baby would come and visit as much as possible.

Hermione looked for where Ginny and Harry went off too. She saw them by the lake embracing each other. A tear rolled down her face. She wasn't crying because she was sad. Only because she was happy that she had been with the man she loved one last time.

* * *

A/N Well another chapter. Sorry it took so long. Please enjoy. The next chapter will be up soon 


	3. Birth

**Chapter 3 – Birth**

"How long has she been in there Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as her and Mr. Weasley came into the waiting room.

"I would say about a hour and a half now." Harry said as he paced back and forth.

"Oh dear. Has one at least come out?" Mr. Weasley asked this time.

Harry only shook his head.

"Oh my, my, my. At least Ginny is in there with her. "Molly exclaimed to both Harry and Arthur.

"Yes dear." Arthur said distantly, as he just spotted a muggle hooked up to a machine. He started to walk towards the muggle.

"Arthur!" Don't you dare!" Molly yelled out to him.

"But, Molly, dear. It just…Well I…" he sighed at the look he was getting and gave up his pursuit.

"Arthur you promised that if you were to come with me to this muggle hospital, you would stay right here with me!"

"But Molly…"

"No Buts!" she then turned her attention to the four red heads and two blondes that came though the door.

"Wat is zhe place, Bill." One of the blonde haired girls named, Fleur, asked.

"It's a muggle hospital, Hun." The oldest red head, Bill, responded.

"Is it veally?" she said astonished.

"Yes it really is." Fred said before Bill could answer.

"I hear that it was full of Zarchules!" Luna Lovegood said from behind her magazine.

"You think EVERYTHING is full of Zarchules." George said this time.

"Enough already!" Charlie was the one who said it this time. He was usually the one who was quiet. But this time he was the one getting agitated.

Arthur, Molly and Harry looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"What?" the six of them said at the same time.

"Nothing." Harry said while still laughing.

Meanwhile, while everybody was waiting and laughing, Hermione was doing a lot of screaming.

"Well, Ms. Granger, you have another 3 cm. before you are fully dilated." The doctor named Chad Morse, said to the sweating girl.

"What do you mean 3 cm? I have only been in Labour for 4 fucking hours! An hour and a half of those fucking hours in this god forsaken room and I still have only gone down 1 cm in an hour and a half!" she screamed up at him.

"Well Ms. Granger. When you first came in here you were already 6 cm dilated. And triplets take just as long as having one baby." He walked over to the head of the bed and grabbed her wrist. "Well your pulse is fine, and blood pressure seems to be normal.

"How much longer will she have doctor?" Ginny asked this time.

"Oh I say another 2 hours, maybe two and a half." He then walked out of the room before he heard Hermione say anything.

"2 god damn hours1" she yelled at the closed door. "Ginny did you hear that?"

"Yes Hun. Two more hours till you get to hold your babies. Two and a half before I get too. Three maybe more before Harry and the others do." Ginny smiled down at her friend as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Well I'm glad somebody can be happy!" she huffed out.

"Mione, you are happy too. And you know it! You have your own place that you inherited from your parents. A good paying job, and may I remind you that you make LOTS of money." She paused to kiss her forehead. "You got tons of family and friends waiting for you right now outside.

Hermione broke down in tears. She knew Ginny was right But she also wanted the person who wasn't there beside her.

"But Gin, I have no family left. They all got killed."

Ginny frowned at her. "Well nice to know that I am a piece of shit!"

"What do you mean?"

**"**Hermione, don't you get it? My family, Harry and even me are your family! We will always be there for you. We may not be of blood, but we still are your family! We love you and care about you."

"Oh Ginny I didn't know!" she said as tears that already flowed down her cheek became heavier.

"That's alright Hun." She kissed her cheek. "How you feeling?"

"I feel fine, except for a huge amount of pain!" she said sarcastically.

"It will be over soon." She wiped the sweat off Hermione's forehead again. "You have any names picked out yet?"

"Ya I do but…" she stopped.

"But what?"

"I don't know what I'm having. The doctors who did," she paused for a twinge of pain coursed though her body. "The doctors who did my ultrasound were about to tell me the genders, but I told them I wanted to wait. They said that all three of them have everything accounted for. So that's all that matters."

"But Hermione when you said "it" didn't they think it weird because you were having triplets?" Ginny asked.

"Well they did give me a confuse look now that I think about it. But they thought it was a mistake on my part."

"Oh, and why did you want to come here? We could have gone to St. Mungo's…" Ginny paused as she watched Hermione go though another twinge of pain. "And less painful."

Hermione smiled again. "I know, but since I'm muggleborn, I wanted my witches and wizards to at least be born in the muggle world. Also they will live in the muggle world, even when they go to Hogwarts."

Ginny just mouthed a "oh".

Just then the doctor came into the room again. When he said that it was time, Hermione basically whooped for joy. She then felt Ginny squeeze her hand for comfort and watch as she was pushed down towards the birthing room.

"Now, Ms. Granger we don't know how long it will take before the actually birth, but we want you to know that if you want an epidermal, we can give it too you now. Otherwise you will pretty much have to endure the pain." The nurse said in a kind voice.

"No, I want a natural birth. No drugs, all natural." She said in a little bit of pain.

"Your on of the brave ones dear." She said. "Is there a father?"

"No. He died five months ago." She said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Its ok. I know he's here with me."

The nurse only smiled and went to go talk with the doctor, who was going to bring Hermione's babies into the world.

"Your right Mya. I'm always here." A faded distance voice said in her ear.

Hermione smiled.

3 long hours later…

"Come on Hermione, one last push!" Dr. Morse encouraged her.

"I AM PUSHING!" Hermione screamed as she gave one last final push.

What she then heard was the last and final cry of her three babies. She already gave birth to two healthy girls and was silently hoping for a boy.

"What is it?" she said impatiently, as they cleaned it up.

"It's a…" Dr. Morse hesitated. He only did it to she Hermione's reaction.

"Well what?" she said getting a little mad.

"A boy." He finally said, before bursting into laughter.

"Thank god!" she said before falling back on the pillows behind her. "I want to hold them."

"All of them?" He asked while holding the boy.

"Yes all three"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Positive?"

"YES!" she screamed at him and watched she he chuckled at her.

"Alright."

She watched as two of the nurses came with the two girls and Dr. Morse with the boy. "Which one was first?"

"This one." The nurse handed one of the girl's to her.

"What shall her name be?" another nurse asked as she held a clipboard in her hand.

"The first born will be Scarlet Ginny Malfoy-Granger. The second shall be Dawn Anne Malfoy-Granger. And my little boy will be Liam Draco Malfoy-Granger." She kissed each of them on the tip of their small nose.

"We'll leave you guys alone for a while." Dr. Morse said as he and the nurses left the room.

"Well now that there gone…I'm your mother, I will always be your mother whether or not you want me to be or not! So I suggest little ones, that you get use to it."

"Still bossy as ever, I see."

"Well you know that its true." She smiled at the man who was now sitting on the chair beside the bed. "They will have to get use to it. Cause I'm not going away."

Draco laughed. "God don't I know it. I still remember the day that they were conceived. Do you?"

"It was Christmas day. You were my first you know." She said softly and slightly blushed at the thought.

"Hun I already knew from day one." He chuckled at the face she gave him and then looked at his children. "Can I hold one?"

"Why do you ask? There yours, just as much as mine." She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Cause there so small and fragile."

"There not going to break!" she as she placed Liam in his arms. "You just have to support the head. That's all."

Once Liam was settled in his arms he smiled down at the boy. He thought of how much he was going to look like him when he grew up, and that put a sad look into Draco's eyes.

"Hello. You're probably not going to remember me, but I'm your father. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and your sisters very much." He looked up at Hermione and saw the tears that were in her eyes. "And I love your mother very much."

Hermione looked at the two boys in front of her and smiled. She saw as he walked around with Liam in his arms and cried. When he looked back at her, she felt the love that seemed to be coursing though the room.

"Doubted me Mya?"

She shook her head. "Never."

Draco then walked over to Liam's crib and placed him gently into the crib. He then did it with both Scarlet and Dawn. After each of them was in their cribs, he walked back over to where Hermione lay.

"I have to go soon Mya."

"I know," she said softly, while the tears still rolled down her cheeks.

Once he was over at Hermione, he climbed on the bed. He then crawled over, so that he was now on top of her, so that she was caged underneath him. He watched as her breath slowly deepened and her eyes change to lust. He then did his trademark smirk.

"I'm just a little disturbed that a dead guy can make me horny." He smiled down at her.

Hermione stared into his eyes. It seemed like she was slowly drowning in them. And she strangely liked that feeling.

"Your just happy that dead guy is you!" she said huskily, then she grabbed him and crushed her lips to his.

She then felt Draco stiffen. She then probed her tongue into his mouth, and groaned as she massaged hers with his.

He allowed her tongue to enter his mouth. He then started to massage his tongue with hers. He wanted to taste her. There tongues then started to do a battle, and trying to see which would be dominated. He then started to move his hand down her body, slowly. So he could remember what her body was like to be under his.

Hermione arched her hips up so that they would be hip to hip. She then nipped his bottom lip, before pulling herself away from him. She looked up at him and looked into his eyes. A slow smile spread across her face and she placed a hand softly on his cheek.

"Drac, I will always love you." She lifted her head, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I know Mya. Me too." He said as he disappeared, as the door bursted open.

Ginny was the first one to enter the room, as was followed by the Weasley's, Harry, Luna, and Dumbledore.

"Well, Hello everyone!" she laughed.

"How you feeling Mione?" Harry asked as he walked over to her and gave her a loud kiss on the lips.

"Alright. Considering it took ten hours for them to come out." She said with only love in her voice. "But I feel fine."

"Now Hermione, you know that if you ever need a baby-sitter, I will be more then happy to do it." Molly said as she cuddled Dawn.

"How can you tell the girls apart, Hermione?" Luna asked. "Or shall I say, how will you?"

"Mother's intuition." Hermione and Molly said at the same time.

Everybody laughed, including Molly and Hermione. The only one not to laugh was Luna.

"I don't get it?"

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed as both of his arms shot out above him in triumph. "For once I'm not the one who gets it!"

Ginny patted Harry's head, and passed Liam to him. "Yes Hun."

Both Fred and George had Dawn and Scarlet in their arms now. They then walked over to Hermione and stood beside her bed. Hermione looked up at them and saw a look in their eyes.

"What?" she said confusingly.

"So umm…Hermy, Which one was the first born?" George asked in a laid back tone.

"Was it Scarlet here or Dawn there?" Fred asked in the same type of voice.

"How do you know Liam wasn't?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just asking is all." They both said at the same time.

"Well Scarlet was first, then Dawn and then Liam. Why did you want to know?" she asked confusingly, since now she was interested.

"Booya! I won!" Fred whopped with joy.

"Won what?" Mrs. Weasley said from behind them, with both her hands on her waist.

"Well you see…" George started.

"We betted to see who would…" Fred continued.

"Be born first."

Hermione looked at the two of them and simply stared.

"Well its nice to know that family bets on each other!" she watched as Mrs. Weasley's eyes became watery.

"Oh Hermione." She said as she walked over and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Well since it is a happy moment," Ginny started. "Harry and I are engaged."

"Fleur and I are pregnant and are getting married as well." Bill announced and watched as everybody turned to look at him. "What?"

"When were you going to tell us?"

"Vhen ve thovht it nessisaire!" Fleur responded.

"Well if you think that…" Mr. Weasley cut Mrs. Weasley short.

"Molly dear. Just be happy." Arthur said.

Molly huffed and turned her attention to the babies. "At least you can't talk back yet." She whispered to them.

"Mione, are you happy?" Charlie asked her as he held her hand.

Hermione, who was a little taken back by the question and the fact that Charlie said it, smiled brightly.

"Charlie, I could never be happier. I have a room full of friends and family. Three beautiful and healthy children. And completely surrounded by people I love." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "What more can a person want?"

He smiled and kissed her back.

"Oh and one more thing. One day I want you to allow the children and I to come see you in Romania. Cause god knows that you will be the uncle with dragons.

"Of course. Anytime you guys want to come." He hugged her and sat beside while still holding her hand.

A little while later, Dr. Morse came into the room. "Sorry to break the party, but I think that it is time for the mother to get some sleep."

Hermione watched everybody say good-bye to her and leave the room. She watched as Dumbledore stayed behind and talk to the doctor. When the doctor nodded his head, and left the room. She stared confusingly at Dumbledore as he crossed the room and went to where the babies slept.

"You the strangest thing happened to me today." He said as he reached into his pocket and withdrew three chains. "I was reading the school lists of students that would be at Hogwarts next year, when Fawkes bursted into flames."

"Why would that happen sir? Don't they usually rebirth after twenty years or so?"

"Yes it is quite strange that Fawkes has bursted into flames three time in the past ten years." He slipped a chain around Liam's head and handed him to Hermione. "He's hungry."

Hermione lifted a blanket over her shoulder and brought Liam to one of her breasts. "Thank-you sir. But it doesn't make sense why."

"Oh my dear it does. The first time that it happened was in front of Harry, but I believe that it was his time anyways. The second time that it happened was when Mr. Malfoy died. I thought it to be strange, but I came to the conculsion that another great wizard had died. But along with that Hermione, he cried before he died. It showed not only loyalty to me, but to another witch.

Hermione, whom was still feeding Liam, was holding back the tears that once again threatened to spill that day.

"Me." She whispered.

"Yes, you. Fawkes felt a connection to you. He has never had one to anybody, expect for me. He has never in all my years never taken a connection with any of the students, not even Harry. But that's not it. Today he rebirth again." He paused to look down at the girls with their chains around them. "But that wasn't what surprised me. What instead brought me great pleasure was a new list of students who would be attending Hogwarts when they reached of age. On top of that list was Scarlet, Dawn and Liam Granger. That was the reason."

Hermione now had Liam burped and rocked in her arms. She had listened and cried to everything that was said to her. She looked down at Liam, then back up at Dumbledore.

"Sir I have something to say."

"But you have a question to ask me instead."

She didn't even bother to ask. She already had a feeling that he knew everything she was about to say anyways.

"Yes I do sir." She got up and walked to Liam's crib. She then laid his sleeping form down. She then walked over to the window so she could look at the night sky. "How can a dead person come back and visit a person who is alive? When you know that person is dead, but comes back as alive as you and me? How is that possible?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Do you remember when Sirius died last year?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Well Draco went to that veil too. He is living in a sort of limbo, another world if you may call it. Until what he has to do is finished. But until that time that he finishes he will never be able to move on."

"Oh I see, he's on a sort of mission. Right?"

Dumbledore merely nodded his head and headed towards the door. But was stopped by Hermione's "sir."

"Yes" he turned around and looked at her still form.

"I figured out your theory." She said while still looking outside.

"You have?" he asked and waited for his answer.

"Yes." She turned around to face him. "We all live and die. That is true. But we may out live death and stay alive. And now I understand while I couldn't answer a simply theory. I was using something that only looks at the logical things and not that of my heart."

Dumbledore's eyes started to glisten. "Go on, I know you have more."

She nodded and continued, "By using my brain, I block out everything. Including emotions and true meanings. We may out live death and stay alive, by the very fact of giving life. Each time we make life, a part of us will be given to that unborn child. And it will go though generations after generations. Until, like a phoenix, we are reborn.

A tear rolled down Dumbledore's cheek and fell on to his robe. "Yes that is exactly it. Now I believe that it is time for bed."

Hermione nodded lazily and went to her bed. She then climbed into the cover and fell her head back against the pillows.

"Sir will he come again?" she asked as she yawned and struggled to keep her eyes open.

"I have no doubt that he will." He watched as she fell asleep, before going to the babies one more time. "Many adventures await, children. I have no doubt about that. Especially you Liam.

"Trying to spoil my job already?"

Dumbledore looked up and saw the very same Draco he had been seeing the past couple of months. "No Mr. Malfoy. I was merely…"

"Meddling, old man." He smirked.

"He's going to need you, Draco."

He watched as Draco's eyes lowered and became sad. "I know. I wish I could be there for him."

"Well your time will come to visit him. But soon, you will only be able to see Ms. Granger in dreams." He walked towards the doors.

"I know that it will happen soon." He disappeared.

Dumbledore looked at where Draco once was and disapeared into the night.

* * *

A/n- Long Chapter. Sorry it took so long. anyways hope you like it. It will soon be over. 


	4. Life

Chapter 4- Life (6 years later)

"Scarlet Ginny Malfoy-Granger, you put that down right now!" Hermione yelled as she chased her six year old daughter down the hallway.

It had been six years since everything had happened Draco Dying, the triplets being born and Hermione becoming one of the well known stay at home/working mother. She worked for the Ministry of Magic, the department of magical enforcement. But her job was a little different then the others who worked in the department.

She had this looking glass that showed the area that she would be covering. All she had to do was make sure that the witches and wizards that were underage and over didn't do any magic in front of a muggle. If overage, make sure that they used only appropriate magic and underage didn't use any magic. So basically she had to make sure that it was peaceful in the neighborhood. She also did some supply work at Hogwart's when teachers weren't going to be available for the day.

But she liked supplying for Hogwarts the best because that usually meant that she could bring the children with her. So they usually took the Knight bus and travelled to Hogsmede. The children loved it at Hogwart's, especially Dawn, mostly because they had free range of the school and could do whatever they wanted. But Hermione could never understand why they loved to go and bug Snape. She figured because of there father, but then one day she caught their uncles telling them that Snape loved to be bugged.

After Hermione caught up with Scarlet, she lifted her up and twirled her up in the air. she laughed with the giggling girl before pulling her into herself.

"Magic Mommy! Do Magic!" the little girl asked Hermione. "Please!"

Hermione laughed and rubbed her nose with scarlet's. "Not right now hun, maybe later. Why don't you give back mommies work thing and go watch TV?"

Scarlet's eyes glinted before giving Hermione back her orb and bounding for the TV.

Hermione then went back to her office and placed the orb back in its rightful place. She then looked outside when she heard a whoosh go by the window. There she found her other daughter, Dawn, flying around on the broom that Harry and Ginny had given her.

The girl were identical down to the bone. Liam had very similar features as his sisters. Like all three of them had Hermione's nose and eye shape, while they had Draco's blonde hair. But they also had the same grey-brown eyes. Either then that Liam was definitely Draco's son, and the girls were Hermione's.

The personalities on the other hand were beyond different. Scarlet was loud, clumsy, smart, and mischevious. Dawn was nosey, smart, graceful, and fast. Liam was quiet, smart, tempered but friendly towards Hermione, and lonely. They all competited for attention, and were all intelligent children. But to Hermione they would always be her babies.

She walked out of the office and towards the bathroom. She paused at Liam's room and saw him looking at something on his bed. she very quietly walked into the room and tickled him.

"MOMMY!" he squealed as Hermione tickled him.

"Who's the best?" she asked him

"You...are...Mommy!" he said in between breathes.

Hermione stopped tickling him and raised an eyebrow at him. "You think lying will help you get out of me tickling you?"

She saw the same glint that she saw in Scarlet's eyes earlier. "Yes!" he said as he bounced off his bed and raced down the hall.

She knew where he was going, so she started to walk slowly towards her bedroom.

"Liam, where are you?" she heard a giggle. "Are you in the closet?" She opened the closet. "Are you in the laundry hamper?" she looked in there and couldn't find him. She then looked on her bed and found a big lump in the middle. "Oh my! How did this lump get on my bed?"

Liam giggled. He knew that his mom knew where he was. he just liked to play games with her. He had been looking though the picture book again. He liked looking though the book cause of the way the the pictures would move, also the way that his mother and father looked like together.

He knew that his father died before he was born. His mother told him so. He also knew that his father loved him and his sister's very much. But Liam always wanted to feel more connected to him.

Hermione lifted up the covers at that moment. "There you are!" she said as she pulled him towards her and started giving him kisses.

"You win mommy." he said while trying to push Hermione off him. "You win."

"Damn straight I do." she laughed. She then looked at Liam and noticed something was off. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I was just wondering about daddy." he said softly, as if not trying to hurt his mother.

Hermione blinked back the tears that were threating to spill. She still missed Draco very much, and the subject still was sore. But knew that a time would come when Liam would want to know more of his father. But she found it strange that she knew it would be him. scarlet and Dawn had already accepted it from the beginning, that their father was dead. But Liam didn't.

"What do you want to know hun?"

"We don't have to talk about it mommy if you don't want to." He looked up at her this time and saw the tears. He then sadly added. "I'm sorry."

Hermione cried this time and pulled Liam into a hug. She sat there with him in her arms for a couple of minutes.

"Don't you ever be sorry, for wanting to know about your father, Don't ever be." she whispered in his ear.

"But you were going to cry. I don't like seeing you cry." He hugged her back this time.

"Oh honey. I was crying because I knew that you were going to ask me about him one day."

Liam looked confused. He wanted to know what she meant by that. "How?"

Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "Well I'm sure if I were to say that you are your father's son, you wouldn't believe me. Right?"

He nodded.

"Well I am going to explain something to you and I want you to listen carefully." So then Hermione started to explain everything to him, since the day that Draco died, all the way up until this day. She explained how Draco was there when he was born. And how she thought she had heard a soft click when Draco held him in his arms.

"Do you see why now?" she asked him once she was done.

"I get some of it, but for now mommy, i think that i will have to live with that." He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"MOM! Dawn took my stuffed animal again and put it up in the tree!" Scarlet yelled up the stairs.

"No I didn't. She's lying!"

Hermione her head and sighed. "If you two don't quit it, the both of you will not be going to Hogwarts with me tonight."

All she heard after that was the pattering of little feet rushing up the stairs. Then two more blonde things flying at her.

"Mommy, you didn't say we were going there!" Dawn whined.

"Ya mom. That isn't fair, you can't take Liam and not us!" Scarlet added.

"Oh yes I can. Liam was being good, while you two were being trouble makers."

"But if you take Liam, were would we go?" Dawn asked, while Scarlet nodded her head.

Hermione smiled. "To your Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill's." She laughed as both girls pretended to die.

"but there boring!"

"Well then I guess ALL of you should get ready to go then." She watched as three little blondes ran out of her room.

She then got up and went to get ready herself. She closed the door and pulled off her shirt and sweat pants. She threw them into the laundry hamper and went to go and look for something for tomorrows classes.

"Well I knew I always liked you best like that!"

Hermione smiled and turned around the face him. "Well we never could keep our hands off each other."

She watched as Draco got up and walked to her. "How right you are Mya. How right you are."

Hermione then hugged him. "I thought that you were gone for good. You never came back after the children were born."

Draco ran a hand though her hair, and down her back. "I had to wait until now. I wanted to come before, but I had to wait until now." He said in a distance voice.

"Draco, your not coming back after this, are you?" Her voice was sad and sounded a little harsh.

"No Mya. This will be the last time. I'm sorry, I came cause I wanted to hold you one last time." He held her tightly.

Hermione didn't know what happened. She was happy to see him, then sad, now she was all of a sudden mad. She pushed him away and grabbed her wand, she then put a silencing spell on the room. She then placed her wand down and turned on him.

"You fucking asshole! You come here, into my house, and get my hopes up. You did it in the hospital room, and now here. It's been six years Malfoy.! Six fucking years since the last time that I saw you. I won't, I'm sorry, I will not allow you to do it again. I want you out. I want you GONE!" She yelled at him.

"Hermione you don't mean that." He was starting to get worried It was thee last time that they would see each other, and he didn't want it to be like this.

"Yes I do! Just go!" she fell to the floor crying.

"Mya, don't do this." He went to go and hug her.

"Don't touch me. Don't fucking touch me."

Draco looked at her back and heard the seriousness in her voice. "Mya since you don't want me her, will you please just listen to me."

He waited for her to answer, and since he figured he wasn't going to get one he continued.

"When you get to Hogwarts and the children are in bed, I want you to go to the tower. There's something for you there. Read it please.

She nodded her head. "I think that you should go."

When she didn't hear him anymore, she bursted into new found tears. She didn't really want him to leave. And now she would never be able to see him again. She then got up and walked to the dresser, she then pulled out some clothes that were needed for tomorrow. She then on a white sweater and a pair of jeans. She looked into the mirror and stared at her reflection.

What she saw was a twenty-three year old woman with brown curly hair. Her eyes, the colour honey chocolate, her mouth the colour of pink rose petals, and her perk nose. She stood at 5'3 and had curves in the right places. But what she saw now was a women who was a mess. She then grabbed her wand and said a spell to clean herself up.

"Much better." she said to herself and grabbed her stuff and headed downstairs.

When she walked into the living room, she saw all three children sitting on the couch and watching a muggle program.

"Come on Munchkins. Time to go." she said as she headed to the fireplace.

"Are we going by floo this time mommy?" Dawn asked though a yawn.

"Yes honey. Mommy is just a little bit tired right now. So we are going by floo." she pulled out her wand, "Engorgo!" and watched as the fireplace got bigger. "Come on gather together and hold on to me."

She waited until each of them had a firm grip on her. Scarlet was clamped to her left leg, Dawn on her right. While Liam waited for Hermione to pick him up. Once she picked him up and he settled him onto her hip. Once that was done she picked up some floo powder and clearly said "Hermione's room, Hogwarts." before dropping the powder.

They were all pulled though what seemed like another dimension. Then were flung out into the tower were Hermione stayed. She then counted each of them and waited for them to unlatch themselves from her.

Once unlatched she looked at all of their faces. They were tired. It was already 9:00 and an hour past their bedtimes.

"Bedtime." she said and listened to their usual protest.

"But mommy," Dawn stopped on a yawn.

"Were not tired!"Scarlet continued with her yawn.

"Oh yes you are. Come on off to bed." she watched as they walked off to the room that was made of them.

Once she was sure that they were at least in their beds she walked to Scarlet's room. She knocked on the door and waited for a answer. When no answer came, she opened the door and saw Scarlet sprawled all over her bed. Hermione smiled and shook her head. She walked over to the bed and moved Scarlet, so that her head was on the pillows. She then pulled up the blankets and kissed her on the nose.

"Good-night Monkey."

She then walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Then she went to Dawn's room. She walked into the room and saw that Dawn already was in bed with her stuffed dog tucked under her arm. Hermione walked up to her and stroked a hand down Dawn's hair.

"Good-night, my little Otter."

She then kissed her on the forehead and then walked out of the room and closed the door. She then walked to Liam's room.

She then walked into Liam's room, already knowing that he wouldn't go to sleep until she had come in and said good-night.

"Mommy?" He said in a tired voice.

"Yes hun."

"I love you." he said while struggling to keep his eyes open.

Hermione bent down and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Tiger." She then headed towards the door.

"Mommy can you sing me something, please?"

Hermione turned around. "What song?"

"The one you used to sing when I was in your belly." He yawned.

"Okay." She sat down on the bed beside him and cleared her throat.

_"Baby, Pretty baby,_

_Don't you cry._

_Mommy's always there for you,_

_Even when you cry_

_So baby don't you worry,_

_I'm always there_

_'Cause I will always love you,_

_And always care_

_So baby, baby don't worry,_

_'Cause I will always be there."_

By the time she was finished, he was fast asleep. She kissed his cheek one more time and walked to the door. She then closed it behind her.

She sat one one of the chairs that was by the fireplace. She didn't even noticed when Dumbledore came into the room.

"Hello." He said and watched as Hermione's attention focused on the room.

"Oh, hello professor. What class do I have tomorrow?"

Dumbledore looked at her. "Herbology. Professor Sprout isn't feeling up to the weather."

"Okay." she said and watched as he continued to stay where he was. "Is there something else?"

"My dear it has been six years this day, hasn't it?"

Hermione looked at him with a confused look and the gasped. She hadn't realized that it was today. She had just spent the last time with him, angry.

"No sir I didn't realize it." She said as she headed towards the door. "Please send a house el, I'll be right back." And with that she rushed out the door.

"Make this one memorable." He said before calling up a elf.

Hermione ran down the stairs. Tears were blinding her eyes. She had to go to the tower. She didn't even noticed that she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." she mumbled quickly before continuing on her way.

Professor Snape looked confused that the lady had just bumped into him. He thought that it had looked a lot like Granger. He shook his head and shrugged it off.

Hermione had ran all the way up the stairs and though the trap door.

"I'm here Draco! What is it you want me to do?" she said as she looked around the room. Her gaze the brought her to a letter with a lily on top of it. Then more tears streamed down her face. She picked up the lily and breathed in the perfume of the flower.

"You remembered." She whispered and picked up the letter, and caught an object before it hit the floor.

The ring had a silver band with five gems on it. In each of the gems were letters _D,H,S,D, _and _L._ The first two gems were green and pink. Hope and love, while the others remand white.

She placed the ring on her finger and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Well it is I, Draco. Your probably wondering why the letter, the flower and the ring are up in the this tower. Well this letter is here to explain all of that to you._

_Firstly, the flower. The flower is there simply because I wanted it to be there. And also to show tat I still remember. _

_The ring is for you and me. Also For Scarlet, Dawn and Liam. _

_Your also probably wondering why the ring is like this. Well this just proves that I am smarter then you. _

She laughed at this, and knew that it was his way of saying I love you. She then continued reading.

_But part of the reason why I am able to come back, in a living dead form, is because of certain purposes. Each time that one of those purposes are fulfilled the stone will turn a colour that was meant for that person._

_Ours are probably filled because of the lifes that we made together. Yours is hope. Hope because you had hope in me, even in our children. Which meant that it was filled today._

_Mine being pink. Which I have no clue why it had to be pink! But anyways, mine being pink because i was able to fall in love, even when I didn't know how too._

_Mya you made me love. You helped me since the beginning. I thank you for that._

_I'm sorry for today. I wanted it to be a happy moment, but you were right. For six years I did get your hopes up, by making you think that each day would be the day that I would come. Believe me when I say this, I wanted to everyday. _

_I love you with all of my heart._

_Love Always,_

_Draco_

Hermione brought the letter to her chest and hugged it. She hugged it because she thought that it would bring her closer to him. She would keep the letter of a memory of him. she didn't cry this time, when she thought she would. Instead she smiled and looked at the ring.

"Ok, so I lied earlier."

"I knew that you would." she looked up at his face.

"Am I that bad of a lier?" he said as he pulled her into his arms, and held on tightly.

"No. After I read the letter I knew that you would come back. To explain some things." Hermione breathed in his scent, and held on to him. "The some things that couldn't be explained in the letter."

He smiled. "My smart little witch. And yes there are some things that would be better said."

He let go of her and turned around to look out the window.

"Mya, you will go though rough times and good. The children will go though them as well. Liam will go though the hardest of them all. I will be doing this to them as well. Coming and seeing them like this. The ring will turn the colours that were meant for the children."

"There's more. isn't there?" she touched a hand to his arm.

He turned to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "This time, will be the last time that I will see you. But I will be able to visit you in dreams."

Hermione didn't say anything, only nodded her head. She didn't want to say anything due to th fact that she was scared. She was scared that she would say something wrong,

"Hermione I want you to say something. Anything! I don't care what, I just don't want you to stay quiet." He lifted her chin, and looked into her eyes.

What he saw were tears falling gently down her face. He rubbed them off with his thumb. He then smiled.

"I will always be here Mya." He was starting to fade away.

"Draco, don't go. I need you! Don't you get it? I miss you so much, and the kids do too. I can't do this without you." she hugged his fading form.

"I know you can do this Mya. Your strong, and a beautiful women. I miss you and love you always." He crushed his lips down on hers.

Drcao mt passion, with passion. He felt all the emotions that were pent up inside of them, release on that one kiss.

Hermione moaned and bit his bottom lip. She was feeling him slowly fading away, with each passing second.

I love you alway." she murmured against his lips.

When she finally opened her eyes, he was gone from sight. She then smiled and looked out the window, to stare at the sky above.

Sometime later, she was walking back to the tower, which was her own. She then bumped into somebody.

"Sorry, Sir."

"Well I see that your old habits haven't changed one bit, have they Miss Granger?"

When she looked up, she saw a man with pale skin and greasy black hair, she gave him a smirk.

"Oh I'm sorry Professor. I;m sure that the children will be delighted to see you tomorrow." she gave another smirk. "Good-night sir." And she continued on her way.

After Snape was sure that she was out of sight and hearing distance, he let out a whoop of joy. Which got most of the pictures to stare at him oddly. He would never let anyone know that he liked those children, because then it would make people think that he had gone soft.

When Hermione walked into the room, she saw Dumbledore sitting in the chair that hours ago she had occupied.

"So is it over, Miss Granger?" He said with a smile in his eyes.

She shook her head, "NO sir, I think that it is the beginning of many adventures, yet to come."

* * *

**Well the next chapter is the last one. Enjoy.**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Another 4 years had passed since the last time Hermione had seen Draco. He often visit her in her dreams. She had watched her children grown, and many more be born. She wanted to have life grow inside her again, but she hadn't been able to find the right man. And was pretty sure that there would be nobody who would be up to Draco.

It was Christmas day at the Weasley's, and everybody was crowded in front of a camera.

"James, Please leave Melissa alone." Ginny begged one of her sons.

"Gabrielle, please give daddy back the wand." Harry said cautiously as he slowly went to the child on the floor.

"Andrew and Eric stop hitting each other!" Natasha, George's wife, yelled at her two sons.

"Dawn and Scarlet, will you please just leave Margaret and Marian alone." Hermione' exasperated voice cried out as she played with a very excited Sirius.

"Play Aunt Mione. Play with me!" He said as he clapped his hands together.

It was a very hecked day. All sixteen children played together and the adults tried to keep the peace between them. They also tried to gather all the children together so that a picture could be taken with everybody.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat in the background and watched as everybody tried to get themselves together.

"Arthur, isn't it wonderful?" Molly said to him underneath all the noise.

"Yes. Who would have thought that there would be this many children?" he said as he kissed the top of Molly head. "Ok everybody smile!"

Everybody turned and they all smiled as the picture was captured.

"Time of dinner" Molly yelled out to be heard.

Hermione and Harry stood back with each other and watched the children run for the food.

"You happy Harry?" Hermione asked as they both made their way to the table.

"Ya, you?" He asked as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Never Better."

* * *

**Well there you have it. My first fanfic done! cheers Well I hope that you liked it. Bye Bye**


End file.
